


非正常关系 番外/岳洋我

by Fang_Fang



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Fang/pseuds/Fang_Fang





	非正常关系 番外/岳洋我

我的地狱失火  
众生人间失格

 

当李振洋把那玩意儿直冲冲插进我口里时，身后的岳明辉不知道是不是跟他串通好了，本来只是在我体内浅浅抽插的分身一个用力直接捅到了之前从未触碰过的地方，我的瞳孔瞬间放大，然后失神。像一个没有灵魂的娃娃一样被顶弄的一前一后的，膝盖蹭着丝绒床单，磨的有些痛痒。

李振洋把手指插进我披散的头发里，就着身后岳明辉的动作把肉棒再往我的喉咙里深入了几分，我以前不是没帮李振洋口过，但这种被动的讨好倒是头一次，在被岳明辉操到几近疯狂的同时，我还得念着别把李振洋给口疼了，一个劲儿的用舌头顶着我的牙齿，生怕一个不留神儿李振洋皱皱眉，我可不允许他难受的，那我心里得有多疼啊你说是吧。

李振洋加快手上的动作，抬抬下巴看着我和岳明辉厮磨的难舍难分的那处，每一次插入还噗哧噗哧带着白沫，李振洋冷笑出声“老岳你不行啊，就这儿点能耐？我刚刚在门外看你也干了挺久了，这丫头也没像我之前操她的那样扯着嗓子到高潮啊，啧啧啧，你看你，别人姑娘现在磨着心思用前面的嘴服侍我呢，还真别说，我倒是觉得前面的嘴比后面的要舒服一点。”我瞪了一眼李振洋，舌头微微移开露出虎牙来，李振洋估计感受到我柔软之下蠢蠢欲动的利齿了，连忙揉了揉我的脑袋，咧开嘴“都舒服，都舒服。”

“你可给我闭嘴吧。”我从这短短几个字里，预想到了岳明辉即将开始玩儿真的了。因为我看到李振洋不着痕迹的扯了扯嘴角，欲言又止的唇。接着铺天盖地的顶弄把我带到了天堂，岳明辉不是像李振洋那样的横冲直撞，一个劲儿的捅着我的敏感点，而是一下深入到快碰到我的子宫口，一下在我体内磨着我的内壁，顾及到了我所有会疯狂的地方。不知道是不是被李振洋的话激怒了，我甚至可以感受到岳明辉的肉棒瞬间胀了一个尺寸，撑着我的穴口已经开始有了撕裂的痛感。

接着在我看着李振洋小脸有点绿的时候，岳明辉拍了一把我的屁股，握着我的腰疯狂的在我体内抽插，我根本使不上力，再加上岳明辉不情不重的一个巴掌，本来还能支撑的身子，顺势向前面倒。真好，顺便给李振洋来了一个深喉。李振洋惊呼一声，半托着我的脸向岳明辉投出了感激的一眼。

我不会帮李振洋深喉的，如果放在以前。

本来我喉咙就很容易发炎，吃多几次饼干就可以给我整出呼吸道感染。所以我可以给李振洋口，只要他不往我喉咙里怼，我甚至可以让他肆无忌惮的射在我的脸上。我可真没想到啊，岳明辉居然对李振洋这么好，看来之前我跟李振洋做爱，他是没少欣赏了。我双手顺势撑在了李振洋光滑的大腿上，身后的岳明辉笑出了声，在我体内抽插的力度又大了几分，我抬眼看了看李振洋。好家伙，我以前也没看过他这么销魂的样子。眼睛微闭着，李振洋咬着下嘴唇享受着我深喉，果然他还是不张嘴时比较帅。行吧，看他这么舒服，我往前探了探，让李振洋那玩意儿体验一下真正的深喉。

感受到我主动让他往我喉咙里怼，李振洋睁开眼，异常温柔的看着我，接着射到了我的嘴巴里，我根本来不及把东西吐出来，就已经被岳明辉一个顶弄给吞了进去。不好吃，腥的。李振洋这次是吃到甜果了，射完精把半软的分身抽了出来，手指捏着我的下巴按摩着我走一段时间不能合拢的唇。“得了，你去喝口水吧。”岳明辉下巴点了点，示意床头柜上的水杯。李振洋授意，拿起了杯子仰头喝了下去。不一会儿在床边睡的死沉。

“岳叔你坏的狠呐。”我被岳明辉从后入的姿势翻了个身子，坐在他的大腿上。岳明辉把头埋在我的胸前，舌头舔着我的乳尖，牙齿一点一点厮磨着我的乳晕。我被刺激到仰起了头，手不知不觉的环住他的脖子。“本来就是想和你深入交流一下感情的，没想到他那傻大个冲进来，烦死了。”岳明辉往上顶了顶，我舒服的叫了出来。“你其实后穴顶得住双龙的，但你还小，之后可以尝试一下。”我心底骂了一声，攀上了岳明辉的身子，往下狠狠的坐了下去。脸贴着岳明辉的鬓角，咬了咬他有点红的耳垂，“那我就等着咯，小辉同学。”

我听见岳明辉非常温柔的声音朝我笑，接着是更为猛烈的抽插，我失声尖叫。被他操的身体流出一股又一股的爱液，可以说是一瞬间看到了丘比特。

“宝贝儿你小声点，别把他给弄醒咯。”岳明辉吻上了我的唇。

干，你俩不会是一对吧，我想着，又把这个吻加深，软在岳明辉的怀里。

之后，我和岳明辉仔家里的各个地方都有做爱，有时候实在客厅的沙发上，或者是夜深人静时披着衣服在阳台，有时在餐桌上，喝着牛奶，岳明辉都能凑过来，亲亲我，然后就脱了衣服。所以李振洋下班回来经常能看到我和岳明辉在某地难舍难分的吻着。这时他会戚一声，松松领带，加入我们。

噢，我真是爱惨了他们了。

我听见门外铃声响起，李振洋抱着我，让我穴口含着他的肉棒，走一步便能顶到很深的地方，走到了门口，冲着室外监控录像说到

“您好，请问找谁？”

我看见录像里，灵超从书包里拿出了我的内衣，朝摄像摇了摇，接着对着摄像机露出了天真无邪的笑容。

“您好，李先生，我是来还东西的。”

李振洋看了眼我埋进他怀里的脸，没有说话。

“姑娘玩的挺大的啊，这样子看是你学弟吧。”岳明辉走了过来，揉揉我的头顶。

“你等会就知死我跟你讲。”李振洋拍拍我的屁股。

“您好？能让我进去吗？”门外灵超软软的声音从对讲机里传来。

“Of course.”岳明辉朝着对讲机说道。

“Fuck.”我朝着李振洋说道。

然后我看见监控录像里，卜凡走了出来。

“Surprise .”卜凡朝录像笑了笑。

我晕在了李振洋怀里，昏迷前听见门锁打开的声音，和岳明辉客套的问候。


End file.
